New Life
by Avengers Chicks
Summary: Four girls are sucked into the world of the Avengers and there is no way to get back home. They bond with the Avengers and become part of the family. Will the Avenger be able to handle four super powered teenage girls? Includes all Avengers and SHIELD...and many other fandoms.
1. Chapter 1: One Job

**I had to rewrite it! The last version was a piece of pooh in my opinion also Emma wanted to add a few things…okay so here we go. Oh and if you like the last one better I'll keep it on FFN for you. And I'm soooo sorry for being gone so long I feel like an ass…life got…complicated. –H **

**P.S This is a Multi-fandom Series! –K**

**P.S.S We don't own the Avengers or any of the other Fandoms. –V**

**P.S.S.S We love you guys! -E**

Chapter 1: One Job.

It was an early spring morning in a small town, two girls sat at a table in a school cafeteria. They sat there chatting about different things, such as Sherlock and Supernatural. One of the girls sitting at the table held a large cell in her hands. Her name was Kiara, she had short blonde almost pixie like hair that has grown out quite a bit, she wore dark clothes but isn't a goth (She swears!). Kiara scrolled through pictures on her phone happily as the girl next to her played on her played on her IPOD. That's Emma a blonde girl with a light look but a dark attitude on occasion.

A bus screeched to a stop outside and a girl with long brown hair and glasses got off. She wore a pair of simple blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Her name was Hailey. She sighed, fixed her bag and headed inside the school. Hailey yelped when she ran into someone in the doorway. "Oh! Sorry!" she said as her cheeks grew red. The person she ran into laughed "It's perfectly okay." He said and continued out the door. She never got a look at his face but she noticed he had bright red hair. Hailey stared as he rounded the far corner of the school and disappeared. "That was weird…" she muttered and continued to where her friends sat.

Kiara glanced up from her phone to see Hailey walking toward them with a troubled look on her face. "Hey Hails…" she greeted when Hailey got closer, "Hey." She said and plopped her bag down. Emma glanced up from her IPOD and smiled "What's-" Kiara was about to ask when the building began to shake. There were screams of terror and surprise. Each of the girls felt an odd tug in the pit of their stomachs and then they saw nothing but black.

Kiara groaned and slowly sat up, her eyes widened when she saw it. "Guys…" she said slowly hitting the body closest to her. Emma moaned and sat up rubbing her head "Why are you hitting me?!" she growled and Kiara just took her chin and turned it in another direction. Emma's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Oh my god…is that…" she asked trailing off and Kiara nodded. She looked around when she realized Hailey wasn't there "Hails?!" she called but got no answer. Kiara got to her feet and began to wander around , "Hailey!" Kiara shouted and noticed some flattened flowers, she quickly walked to it only slightly aware of Emma asking her what she's doing. Kiara waved her hand and peered into the flower bushes. She didn't know whether to laugh or sigh, Hailey was unconscious in the bushes.

"Hails…" Kiara said reaching into the thorns to poke her friend. Hailey groaned and opened her eyes, she moved and winced. She looked around confused "Da Hell…" she mumbled her broken glasses askew and Kiara snickered. "Need some help?" she asked and Hailey nodded. It took both Emma and Kiara five minutes to pull Hailey from the bushes hoping to not cause further injury. "You guys do realize we're being watched, right?" Hailey said as she pulled twigs from her hair. Kiara and Emma looked around frowning. Hailey sighed and pointed out the cameras that were following their every move.

Kiara grinned and jumped in place, Hailey looked at her frowning "you guys want to go in, don't you?" she asked dryly. Emma skipped over to some large windows and cupped her hands to the glass, she looked inside and wondered what size rock she needed. Kiara went around a large fountain and walked toward the front door with Hailey in tow.

The Avengers were in Tony's workshop when they heard a crash and the alarm go off. Their heads snapped up in alarm. "JARVIS?" Tony asked loudly. "Sir, I believe you have guests…" JARVIS said sounding slightly amused. Tony groaned "You had one job Jar." He said annoyed. "Nice security Stark." Clint muttered getting into a defensive position, Tony's elevator dinged and the two doors slowly opened to reveal three teenage girls. "-Well you didn't have to break the damn window!" one blonde hissed to the other, while the brunette face palmed.

"Who in the hell are you?!" Tony asked standing up. The girls looked at each other and back at the heroes in front of them. "Oh ummm well I'm Kiara…and this is Emma…and that's Hailey" Kiara said calmly pointing each of them out. The Avengers stared dumb founded as the girls walked out of the elevator. The sound of clicking heels made the room fall silent, "Anthony Edward Stark!" a female voice shouted from the stairs. Clint snorted trying to hide his laughter as the one and only Pepper Potts walking into the lab. "What happened to the upstairs window?!" she asked angrily. Tony opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. Kiara cleared her throat and pointed at Emma who tried to act innocent. Pepper looked at them and raised an eyebrow "Why are there three teen girls in here?" she asked and Tony shrugged. Pepper sighed and glanced at Hailey to see she was bleeding a little, she walked away to get a first aid kit. Hailey pouted and looked at her very broken glasses; Tony frowned and took them away from her. "Easy fix….but if you like you can try out something I've been working on." He said looking at her. Hailey tilted her head to the side, "Something like what?" she asked curiously as Pepper now stood next her fixing her cuts.

Emma sighed and wandered around the room until she found Steve Rogers stand by the stairs watching everyone carefully. Emma stood at his side and looked up at him with curiosity. Cap looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, "Umm Hello…" he said and Emma grinned and said "HI!" Cap shifted and glanced back down at the girl. "Emma, right?" he asked and Emma nodded excitedly. "So…how did you girls get here?" Steve asked, Emma sighed and went into the whole story.

On the other side of the room Kiara talked to Hawkeye and Black Widow, "-and Hailey landed in the rose bushes!" Kiara said laughing; Clint snorted and laughed while Natasha just smirked. A loud crash made them all jump and look for the source of the noise. Thor shifted away from what he broke and had a sheepish look on his face, "Thor! I thought I told you not to touch anything!" Tony said angrily. Thor quickly sat down in a chair and said "I am sorry Man of Iron! But is started to hiss at me!" in his own defense. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling "Thor it's supposed to do that. It's a coffee maker." He said annoyed. Thor blinked and made and "o" with his mouth. Clint snickered and turned back to Kiara, "How are you at archery?" he asked and Kiara smiled.

"These contacts are able to fix and enhance your vision as well as a computer." Tony said as Hailey carefully put the contacts in, she blinked a few times and thing slowly began to get clearer and as everything got clear a light blue/grey ring began to form around her iris. "This is really cool." Hailey said in awe. Kiara glanced over at her "You look like you popped pit of a SYFY movie." She muttered. Bruce couldn't help but laugh.

Meanwhile in a very unoriginal place where villain-ness things Occur:

"Sir, there was some unusual activity around Stark's new Mansion. We checked the satellite imagery and three people seemed…to have popped out of nowhere, sir." A man said unsure of himself. "And…?" a voice said impatient, the man took a breath "There was significant readings when they popped up…it sort of resembled the same readings SHIELD got from New Mexico." He said nervously. "Bring them to me. I want them alive." the voice said darkly.

Back at the Mansion:

Pepper sighed as she fixed up dinner for ten people. "Seems like Tony has made a new friend." A voice said, Pepper turned to see Natasha, Clint, and Kiara. "It seems so…" she said chuckling as she got some plates from the dishwasher. Cap and Emma walked into the room debating movies "Harry Potter is good but the books are better." Emma said and Steve looked confused. "Harry What?" he asked and Emma sighed. "What cha makin?" she asked looking at Pepper who looked up from the stove. "Shrimp Risotto." She said with a small smile.

"-and that's how we fixed Bruce's pants problem." Tony said laughing as he, Hailey, and a slightly embarrassed Bruce walked in. "Sir there seems to be a security breech." JARVIS said, "Bring up a screen, J." Tony muttered and holographic screen popped up in front of him. The front gate looked as if lava melted it into a lump. "Oh that's not good." Tony said quickly waving away the screen, he turned to see everyone him confused looks. "What's going on Stark?" Clint asked.

"AIM." Was all he said, Pepper went pale and the three new comers looked at each other knowingly. "AIM?" Cap asked frowning, "Tell you later Cap!" Tony shouted as he ran down the stairs towards his lab. Cap grabbed his shield that was sitting leaning up against the bottom part of the counter, Clint already was on top of a bookcase with an arrow ready to go. Thor walked into the room holding a half eaten poptart, he noticed everyone quickly grabbing their gear. He looked to the left and held out his hand and waited for his trusty hammer to come to him. Bruce moved to an open space so could change without hurting anyone. Natasha just pulled out two guns and moved closer to the girls.

Suddenly the front door caught fire and crumbled into ashes. Three men appeared and glowed bright orange as if they were on fire themselves. Hawkeye fired an arrow that hit one of the men in the chest, what shocked them all was that her was still alive. The man laughed and pulled the arrow from his chest melting it in his hand. "Crap…" Hawkeye muttered, one of the three men shot fire toward Hawkeye bit Cap jumped in front of it blocking the fire with his shield. The Hulk roared and Iron Man flew up through the floor, "Get out of here!" he shouted at the girls.

Pepper quickly grabbed Emma and Kiara's wrists pulling them toward the door. "Hailey come on!" Kiara shouted, she was already out the door. "No wait! Hailey grab my IPOD!" Emma shouted and Hailey huffed and spun around to come face to face with one of the men who glowed orange. He grabbed her and Hailey began kicking and thrashing around, she kicked the man where it hurts. He yelped and groaned in pain, but he didn't let go. Hailey wiggled and got her arms; she grabbed the skillet from the stove and smashed it down on the man's head. "Get. Off. Of. Me!" she screamed as she hit him over and over again. The man sank to the ground, Hailey sighed dropped the skillet and quickly went into the basement. "You're lucky I left something down here too Em." She muttered to herself.

Meanwhile outside:

"Emma! Why did you ask her to get your IPOD?!" Kiara shouted, Emma shrugged eyes wide "I like my IPOD! It would really suck if I lost it!" she said and Kiara glared at her. "Getting your IPOD could get her killed!" she shouted angrily. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's good at sneaking around! She scares the hell out of you all the time!" Emma said and parts of the mansion exploded and burst into flame. Kiara looked at Emma with an angry expression. Emma took a few steps away from her friend and gave her the most innocent smile she could muster. Pepper on the other hand was a couple of feet away on the phone with SHIELD.

Back in the burning Mansion:

Hailey coughed and tried to wave away the smoke. She looked around and yelped when sparks flew from some computers. The building shook and Hailey has hold onto Tony's workbench to keep her balance. She grabbed an object that sat on it and smiled; she placed her brothers pocket knife into her back pocket and went on the find Emma's IPOD. She found the stupid thing on the floor by an old couch; Hailey picked it up and went toward the stairs. That's when the ceiling started to crack and collapse, she ran ducked under the stairs just as rubble made everything go black.

**Okay this is such word vomit. I apologize for the crappy grammar because it's my worst subject, I suck butt at grammar. I hope this version was better than the last, I'm really rusty at fanfiction. Bleh. Please review and my friends and I feedback! –H**

**Reviews are love –K**

**Please! –V**

**I like eating souls… -E**

**…. –V,K,H**


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

**Okay second chapter…I'm on a role! Again pardon the grammar cause I still suck at it. –H**

Chapter 2: Taken

All of the Avengers chased after the orange bodies, leaving Hawkeye with the girls, "Guys did you see Hailey get out?" Kiara asked. "She was in there?!" Pepper shouted. There was a surprised shout and Hawkeye was on the ground with a gash on his head, knocked out, five people infected with Extremis moved toward them. Pepped gasped and moved in front of Emma and Kiara hoping it would help but knowing it wouldn't. The Extremis soldiers rushed toward them, one back handing Pepper making her fly back into a stone wall. She hit it with a thud and fell unconscious in the roses. (Ironically where Hailey first landed)

The others grabbed Emma and Kiara, who were struggling and cursing with all of their might. But soon both were put into sleeper holds, "Bring them back to base." She told the men, she turned toward another soldier "Where's the other one?" she asked. "Still in the house." The soldier said gruffly, "Well go get her then!" The woman shouted annoyed. The soldier nodded and said "Yes, Ma'm".

The woman pulled out her phone and dialed a number, "We got them." She said with a crooked smile. "Very good Maxine, go back to SHIELD I'm sure they're going to be needing you soon." A man said chuckling. Maxine smiled and said "Yes, Sir." Before leaving the burning remains of the mansion.

Hailey groaned and slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbed along with many other parts of her body, she coughed and gently made her way out from under the stairs. Hailey looked around the lab to see it destroyed, computers sparked and Tony's cars were crushed under cement. She sighed and winced at the movement, "Ow." She rasped. She shuffled over to the workbench hoping to find a working computer or phone. But with Hailey being so out of it she didn't notice the man standing behind her.

"Hawkeye? Hawkeye do you copy?" Natasha asked her voice hissing over the damaged comm. Clint groaned and raised his hand to his ear "Ow. Tash we were ambushed. Emma and Kiara are gone, and Pepper looked to be knocked out. Hailey the last I heard was trapped in the house…" he said as he slowly got to his feet. There was silence over the comm for a moment before Natasha answered "We'll be back in few. Tony should be there in a minute." she said just as Tony landed. He went straight over to Pepper to see if she was okay.

Elsewhere:

Kiara woke up first to see Emma still passed out and tied to a chair, she looked down at herself and grunted in annoyance. She was tied up too, "Well shit." She muttered and looked up startled when Emma suddenly begun shouting. "You know the whole tied up thing is really kinky…And unoriginal!" Kiara rolled her eyes but was glad to see her awake. "Em don't shout." She said sternly. Emma looked over at and relaxed, "Sorry." She muttered. A groan from the floor mad them look down, Hailey was lying on the floor. Her face was covered in ash and blood. Her legs were tied along with her wrists. "Hails?" Kiara asked quietly and the only Hailey said before passing out again was "FML."

"Do you think we'll be rescued?" Emma asked after a long while, Kiara sighed "They're superheroes…they have to rescue us. It's their job." She said hopeful. Suddenly the door flew open and slammed against the wall, a very fancy blonde man walked into the room wearing a large grin, "Hello ladies!" he said in a cheerful manner. Kiara scowled at the man and Emma looked away. "What do you want with us?"Kiara asked shouting, the man sighed "Well normally people don't just pop out of thin air and go into Tony Starks house. Also when you young ladies were unconscious we did a quick scan..." he said putting his hands in his pockets and wandered over toward Hailey "And we found a little something on your friend here. Wake up buttercup!" he shouted and kicked Hailey in the stomach. The girl gasped and went into a coughing fit, Hailey squinted up at the man "Do me a favor and go to hell…I'm too tired to do it myself." She rasped. The man chuckled and crouched near her "you my dear have Stark Tech somewhere on your person and I'm going to find it." He whispered. Kiara growled and thrashed around in her chair, Emma just glared at the man.

An hour later Hailey said in a chair with a split lip and bruises and burns all over. The man had introduced himself as **the** Aldrich Killian, "You okay Hails?" Emma asked quietly when Killian left the room. Hailey looked up and nodded "I'm okay…anyone know when we're getting out of here?" she asked and coughed. No one got to answer because Killian stormed back into the room with three Extremis soldiers. "Well ladies since Miss Hailey won't talk to me, you three get to be the first test subjects of Extremis 2.0!" he said cheerily. All three girls eyes widened and the soldiers moved in closer.

Tony sat down with a partially burnt computer on his lap trying to get it to work. "What's taking so long Stark?" Hawkeye asked annoyed. Tony glanced up and then back at the computer "I'm trying to reactivate Hailey's contacts. They shut down for some reason…If I can reactivate them I can track them." He said typing away. "Are connected yet J?" Tony asked frowning, "Yes sir, I've also pinpointed where the girls are." JARVIS said briskly.

The girls were being led down a long dark hallway, Hailey looked up when Kiara began shouting at the men holding them, she then looked over at Emma who was silent and crying. They turned a corner and walked through an open door, there in front of them were three harnesses. Now all three girls were fighting to get away. "Quiet!" one of the soldiers shouted and shoved Hailey foreword into her harness, she grunted in pain and glared at the man. Kiara shouted at the soldier that was holding her but he simply ignored her and forced her into the harness on Hailey's left. Scientists walked up to them holding syringes.

The pain was unbearable, it felt as if the world was on fire, there was so much screaming but they soon realized it was them who were screaming. Emma had tears rolling down her cheeks, Kiara screamed at the top of her lungs in pain, and Hailey went rigid and clenched her teeth together trying not to cry out. They wanted to die.

**Alright so I'm being an asshole and making this into a cliffhanger. –H**

**MUHAHAHAHA –K**

**-_- -V **

**Here is my word of the day! Douchebagery. –E **


End file.
